39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Forever Fyre
Welcome Hi! I'm gonna be leaving messages here from now on. What were you talking about in your edit summary? Where was 'Jonah' misspelt? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it At the bottom with Family Members. I also added 'Leader of Janus Branch' to Cora's mini description ;) ~Fyre 21:12, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :O... OMG... I just checked the page history and found the answer to that. I find spelling and punctuation errors on pages all the time. I'm quite much the English corrector on the wiki. But I never expected it to be this user. (Screams...) It was me! Gasp! Dun dun dun dun! I could not believe it, cause I'm always the guy who corrects this stuff. It was just some mistake... I don't even remember changing the word, I swear on the Cahill crest! It was just some weird random error... Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it :Seriously? Dudette? We seem to have a lot in common so far. I'm a grammar (and punctuation, and spelling) freak too! And I'm a Janus whose gift is in writing and who's writing a book now too! What's your book's name and what is it about? Mine is 'Legends of the Alchemist.' In a really small nutshell, it's about a 12-year-old orphan boy in the Middle Ages whose father was one of the greatest alchemists ever before he died and the boy (Sam) is super gifted too. He becomes a hero. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it :Oh, and really? It went back to 'Jona?' Now, I know I didn't do that again! Are you sure you corrected it? Cause I don't remember it in the edit history... :I'll go check the history about it. To find out how to make the sigs, go here. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it :HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I had a great fireworks blastout tonight... or rather today. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it :Cool, you got a sig! Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it :Ooh, cool card you got! What's your website name? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Hey, weird girl! You know, that really is a title to be proud of. You should be proud of being weird, weird is good! It's the opposite of normal or regular, and you should aim higher than being 'regular!' I'm also totally weird. You can call me "Hey, weird guy," too. By the way, that means all Cahills are weird. "Crazy. Bonkers. Off your head. But I'll tell you a secret: all the best people are." - from Alice in Wonderland (2010). Congratulations, I'll tell you, I notice you've been doing very good work here since yesterday/the day before (whenever it was). Keep it up! Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it P.S. What do you think of my new pic and alias? Vesper Hi Forever Fyre, You are a vesper now!--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 04:29, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Collect 'em all You know, I didn't tell you this before, but I actually also have all 5 branches in me. Really, just that Janus and Ekat are the most prominent. I said that my mom's a Janus and my dad's an Ekat. Actually, if you go deeper, my mom is part Janus, part Madrigal. And my dad is part Ekat, part Lucian and part Tomas. But Janus and Ekat were most prevalent among them like how Janus is more prevalent in me. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Edit War To some extent. It was basically just a communication problem. Best, -[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']]([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 03:42, January 16, 2012 (UTC) You need to do a lot of edits and show that you are loyal to the wiki. Happyaqua! =) Hey, on your profile just is spelled jsut. Btw, I'm new on this wiki will u be my friend? -Secretam Bringing you the best edits since August 19, 2010 00:23, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Forum Hi, Can you please check this out and add your time zone and one major city in your time zone. Thanks, --Kangaroobot- Talk 04:55, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Please vote me Lucian Leader in Lucian Elections. Wwhen janus come up I will vote for you.Yugimuto1 11:30, February 10, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki Hi Forever Fyre, Since the old 39 Clues Roleplay Wiki was getting no activity, Secretam made a new one, but its set only in the Cahills vs Vespers era. It is calles 39 Clues Cahills vs Vespers Roleplay Wiki. Me and Secretam are already building it up and we could really use your help.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 05:20, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Lucian Elections Could you please vote me VP or Codebreaker for lucian elections.Yugimuto1 18:05, March 3, 2012 (UTC)